custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Go to BJ-Land (2000 Season 6 Version)
Barney's Let's Go to BJ-Land is a Barney Home Video for that was released in November 16, 1995. Plot B.J. believes there's a place named B.J-Land, so Barney and B.J. imagine the place and go there. On the way, Baby Bop joins them there. Characters *Barney *Baby Bop *B.J﻿. *Phoebe *Min *Kathy *Shawn Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Welcome Song #The Land of Make-Believe #Let's Go On An Adventure #BJ-Land (tune to: London Bridge) #The Rainbow Song #John Jacob Jingerheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Respect #Little Red Caboose #What a Baseball Day! #Go Round & Round The Village #A Silly Hat #Bubbles #Clean Up #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You﻿ End Credit Music *Go Round & Round The Village﻿ *A Silly Hat *BJ-Land *Little Red Cabbose Release Dates *November 16, 1995 *July 12, 1999﻿ Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1994-1995 costume. *The Barney voice from "Barney Safety" is used. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in Barney's Talent Show. *The same musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in the "I Love to Sing with Barney" album. *The arrangements for the background music are the same as the musical arrangements from the "I Love to Sing with Barney" album. *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the entire I Love You song together in this video. *This is the 38th time Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going down the treehouse. *This is the 38th time Barney does not turn back to a doll, instead, after Baby Bop and BJ say "Bye" to Barney, then leave and dissapear, Barney says "I hope you had lots of fun today, and I hope you like our trip to BJ-Land. Thanks for coming today, and remember, I love you. See you next time. Bye-bye". Then, he walks back to the school doors, and then it fades to the end credits. *Min wears the same dress in Having Tens of Fun! *Kathy wears the same dress in When I Grow Up... *Shawn wears the same shirt in Let's Help Mother Goose *Phoebe wears the same shirt in Run, Jump, Skip and Sing *The same group (Phoebe, Kathy, Min, and Shawn) appear with Michael in You Are Special! *"Barney's Let's Go to BJ-Land" Previews 1995 Opening #Light Blue FBI Warning #Light Blue Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1992-1995) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Go to BJ-Land Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney Safety Preview #Barney's Making New Friends Preview 1999 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles Monkey Dance Music Video #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Walk Around the Block with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) #Let's Go to BJ-Land Title Card Closing #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Sing & Dance With Barney Preview #Barney What a World We Share Preview #Barne Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:1995 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3